The Darkness of Despair - - Inevitability
by Darkman
Summary: Chapters 4 and 5 now up! REVIEW! The dd deafet Arukenimon and Davis kisses Kari, TK reacts badly. VERY badly.
1. The Darkness Of Despair - - Inevitabilit...

**_The Darkness of Despair - - Inevitability _**

Prologue Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. So don't sue me!

-A Digimon Fanfic-

It had been a few weeks since Arukenimon had been defeated. Most of the digi-destined had spent the time lazing around, and not done much about anything. The fight had taken a lot out of them, especially the digimon themselves. But let us not dwell on immaterial things such as these, but advance into the very hearts of one digi-destined. 

That one is TK: Takeru's heart had been overcome with a new sadness, a dolor of loss. Merely thinking about his other friends made his thoughts drift back to the moment Arukenimon had been overthrown. 

With the last shout of Good Summon from Goldramon's [A Mega (digi-volution of shokuamon and paildramon)] body, Arukenimon was finally dispersed. TK was busy cheering while standing next to Kari, but so was Davis. Kari held TK's hand as he threw the other into the air with a shout of merriment. Davis took TK's moment of distraction to relieve his glee also. He grabbed Kari by her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She pressed his lips to hers. When she pulled away she had a surprised yet blissful face. "Davis...," Kari whispered. " Don't speak," Their lips connected once more. Kari's hand fell out of TK's. 

At this precise moment, TK turned around to see why Kari had let go. His face filled with horror and dejection. "Kari..." he silently whispered. He was at a loss for words. The previous verve of the moment had suddenly been lost to him. He swiftly ran away to the nearby monitor and teleported back to the real world. 

Now this had been a new experience for him. Rejection? The thought had never crossed his mind. Of course none of this would have happened if the old Digi-destined had not found a way to recover their crests and tags. The recovery of them had changed all of the digi-destined. Apparently Izzy's Theory about the crest had been true. The different characteristics of the crests affected the people around them. And now, as the digi-destined gathered for another meeting, TK was once again filled with depression. 

As he walked into Ken's house (where they were meeting), he was relieved to see that Davis and Kari had not shown up yet. But, to his discomfort, he discovered that they were only, in fact, around the corner of the wall smiling and whispering to each other, exchanging a brief kiss or two. This was the last straw for Takeru. Yes, at other meeting they had had recently he had seen this, but it had gone far enough. HE was the one who really loved Kari, not that jerk-off Davis. I mean, what was he thinking, stealing his friend's girl. That just wasn't right. 

"Damn you, Davis," Takeru whispered under his breath, as he left them meeting throwing a glance of hate toward his direction. Kari noticed this and was worried, because Takeru was not one to detest others. She got up and ran after Takeru. 

Because TK had started running earlier than Kari did, she just barely caught up to him by a gate. "TK, wait." She said. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" she asked as he put his hand against the gate. He leaned his head against his arm, facing away from Kari. He snickered scornfully." You just don't get it do you." He said as he turned around. "Now look what you've done." His voice changed from normal to devilishly deep in a second. His eyes were black and red instead of white and blue. His crest glowed ominously black as his hate and despair grew larger and larger. His crest changed. It became the crest of despair. With great strength he lifted Kari by her neck into the air and smiled hatefully....


	2. The Darkness Of Despair - - Inevitabilit...

**Chapter One**

A look of distress crossed his face. He fell to the ground on one knee as he dropped Kari. Kari, known to never be afraid, leaned down to where Takeru was wincing. "Takeru…" as far as she could see his eyes were back to normal. 

In as straining voice, he said, "Hikari, help me! I don't know wh… what's happening to-" At that moment, Davis came out of the building to see what was taking so long. Takeru saw him and looked agonized. "Unngh…" Kari turned to look back at TK. He let out a cry of despair as the glowing darkness from his crest engulfed him and he disappeared. "Hey, where'd TA go?" Davis asked. Kari looked at him with annoyance. 

¤¤¤

Patamon started to look worried. Gatomon, who was standing next to him, asked what was wrong. "I'm worried about TK. He hasn't been the same the past few weeks. And now I feel like there's some new dark power or something like that. Hey… what's happen- ahggh!" Patamon's feet started to turn black and the darkness seemed to be crawling up his body. There appeared to be no way to stop it. "Everybody, help!" Gatomon shouted. Everyone at the meeting rushed over but it was to late. As soon as the first person got to him he was already overwhelmed by the darkness. He flew up into the air with tremendous strength and glared down at the others. "I am DarkPatamon, a virus type version of Patamon. Beware, there is great danger coming. One among your number will die. I shall leave it at that," and with that, he simply vanished into a shadow. Kari and Davis rushed into the room. 

"What happened? Patamon just turned evil and disappeared right in front or our eyes. What did you do to my brother?" Matt demanded. Kari answered, "I'm not sure what happened. I caught up with him and asked him what was wrong. Bad thing to ask considering he turned around and his eyes were all black and red. He tried to choke me, but something happened and he disappeared when he saw Davis come out of the building. I'm worried people. He vanished into darkness. Right before he tried to strangle me, his crest glowed black and changed its formation. What was that, Izzy?" 

"Well, it's simply a matter of what emotions he was feeling at the time. We all know his crest is hope, but maybe he was experiencing enough of another emotion to change his crest. That would work, technically, if my theory is true." Izzy commented. "The question is, what do we do about it." 

¤¤¤

A malicious smile crossed Takeru's face. "Hehehe. Nice idea, DarkPatamon," he said in his now inhumanly deep voice. "Taking Arukenimon's old headquarters as ours. Now my power is practically limitless. With the strength of despair and hate at my side, nothing will stop me." He continued to smile malevolently and the digital world shuddered at his presence…


	3. The Darkness of Despair - - Inevitabilit...

**Chapter Two**

The group gathered in a circle to discuss the situation at hand. "What do we do? I mean, is there anything we can do? We don't even know what's wrong with him!" Davis said. "How can we plan what to do about the situation if we don't know what the situation is!!! I mean really, have some sense of perspective!" 

"How can you say that Davis! We don't really know what happened but we do have some kind of clue! I'm sure what Izumi said is right." Kari said. "And besides, Takeru is our friend. We can't just leave him to die. We have to find him and try to fix whatever it is that's wrong. He's probably just hiding somewhere in the digital world." 

"Your right, Kari. If I were him that's what I would have done. Where else is there to go?" Yamato said. "All right everyone let's do it!" Kari said. 

¤¤¤

"Despair", Takeru's new name for himself, frowned over his domain. "Where are they?!" Despair challenged. He had been planning things for the past hour. He would wait for the digi-destined to enter the digital world, use his digivice to locate them, and destroy them once and for all. "Those pest will be crushed under my power." DarkAngemon approached. 

"Lord, the digi-destined have been located. Let us proceed." Despair stood up reluctantly. "I am summoning the despair portal." DarkAngemon said. The two stood side by side while a portal made of darkness appeared. They stepped through it. 

¤¤¤

The portal opened again behind the digi-destined. "Feel my wrath, digi-destined! Cower before my strength! Tremble at the very sight of me!" The very shocked digi-destined turned around to see who had said that. They saw despair standing with his digimon. 

"Takeru!" Kari shouted. 

"The man you see before is no longer Takeru. My new name is Despair. Fear me!" A blast of air seemed to come from his fist that he raised. "Fist of Death!" DarkAngemon shouted. A black ray blasted from his hand and shot at Veemon. Veemon was immediately downgraded. 

"Hey!" Davis shouted, "Don't make us hurt you!" Despair said, "Pah! If anything, I will be the one to hurt you! Do not make me hate you more! Filthy urchin! DarkAngemon, digivolve!" DarkAngemon cried out as if in pain. "DarkAngemon, digivolve to - -" he said. DarkAngemon hunched over. Slits appeared in his back. Blood started pouring out, as bones jutted out of the four slits. The bones grew into huge wings, which sprouted blood red wings. On his head appeared a black helmet, and on his arm appeared a fiery red sword. "DarkMagnaAngemon. I fly on wings of death, and wield the sword of Despair. My devastating attack is 'The Gate to Hell.' All who defy me will be destroyed." 

"Ken! Get over here! We have to DNA-digivolve!" Davis said. "I don't think so," said DarkMagnaAngemon. He took his sword and swiped at Wormmon. He was downgrade to fresh level. "I told you not to try anything." Despair said. "Did you really think someone like you would be able to defeat me?" 

"Takeru! Stop this madness! You know you are our friend!" Kari said. Despair's eyes flashed blue for a moment. A look of worry crossed his face. "Stop this nonsense! Why do you defy me? You know you'll come to and end sooner or later! It's inevitable" Despair shouted. "Stop annoying me!" Despair vanished into the darkness portal again. 

"Well," said Davis. "That didn't really work."


	4. The Darkness of Despair - - Inevitabilit...

**Chapter Three**

"You fool! How could you show them your weakness!" DarkMagnaAngemon wielded his sword as if to hit Despair. Despair flinched as the downswing came, but only touched the edge of his arm. Darkness oozed out of the fresh cut. 

"Imbecile! How dare you strike Despair. Such insubordinate behavior will not be tolerated!" Despair swung his hand as though he would strike DarkMagnaAngemon across the chest, but he did not touch him. Instantly a wound appeared across his chest as he swung his sword at Despair. The wound made him miss and he punctured Despair's stomach. For an instant, they totally understood each other. As they collapsed to their knees out of utter exhaustion, for an instant, they were as one. They lay there crying darkness tears, and bleeding darkness blood, and for an instant, they were the dark. 

¤¤¤

"People, we have to figure out something else we can do because there is no way can beat them. They're just to friggin' powerful." Davis said. The digi-destined were meeting at Tai's house to discuss the situations at hand. "We can't even DNA digi-volve. That leaves us at a loss for power." 

"I agree totally with you Davis." Kari mentioned, "We have to find another way to defeat him. We all now know what his crest has changed too. And you all saw his eyes, the way the changed back momentarily when I mentioned we were all still friends with him. We have to figure out how to bring that out of him again. Change him back." 

"Precisely." Tai noted, "We have to find him and do it now, before it's too late. Before DarkPatamon's prediction comes true. Which means now. Come everyone let's get up and get ready to head to the digital world….. This ends here." 


	5. The Darkness of Despair - - Inevitabilit...

**The Final Confrontation**

The crew got up and entered the digital world. Immediately they were assaulted by Despair. Little did they all know, Davis had taken his parent's gun with him. He was packing heat. "So we meet again digi-destined. Are you ready to succumb to your destiny? Your destiny to die? Have at them DarkMagnaAngemon!" DarkMagnaAngemon charged forward but fell down as soon as he came within distance of the digi-destined. He rolled over and the wound he received earlier had opened again. This time darkness was not pouring out blood was. Massive amounts of it were pouring down his abdomen and onto the desert sands of the digital world. Within the seconds, it appeared as though he had an aura of crimson liquid. He moaned and coughed up blood, and with that, he left them forever. 

Davis cheered. "Well it seems DarkPatamon read his own future! Time for me to act!" Davis stepped over DarkMagnaAngemon and towards Despair. He slowly reached for the gun as a look of confusion passed on everyone's faces. As he pointed the gun towards Despair the entire group gasped. "Time to die bitch!" Davis unloaded into Despair's chest. Each time a bullet hit, Despair's eyes flashed blue again. Davis laughed triumphantly. 

Despair began to fall over, but suddenly his body buckled over backwards and the bullet wounds began to heal. He stood up with a fire in his eyes only a hate so fierce could fuel. A shadow rose from within him and seemed to hover around him like an aura. "Foolish mortal! Did you really think your toys could defeat Despair, the King of Darkness? Ha! I scoff at the thought!" The shadow flung itself forward at Davis before he could react. It entered his body and the bullet holes appeared on Davis' body where they had been on Despair's. Kari rushed over to Davis, but his life had already been lost. 

Kari stood up with an aura of light swirling around. "This has gone far enough! This is all so pointless and yet you are so blinded by your hate that you cannot see it! Davis and my relationship was just a lot of teenage infatuation. The only reason I turned to him is because he was willing to make a move and you were too cowardly to do anything. You know I would have gone with you any second if you had just been the one to initiate it. Nevertheless, you did not. Now Davis is dead because of you. Don't you realize how stupid you've been?" 

The aura of light began to grow around her and started to move toward Despair. Despair retaliated by focusing the shadow toward Kari. However, the shadow could not overcome the light. The light advanced even through the apparent screaming of the shadow until it touched Despair. His back bowed. The crest of despair reverted to the crest of hope, and his eyes returned to normal. MagnaAngemon rose from where the dead from where DarkMagnaAngemon had been. He walked over to where Davis lay and healed him. It was over. Everything was finally over. 

¤¤¤

Takeru was unconscious so Hikari carried him back to his room. There she waited, holding his hand until he awoke. Takeru blinked his eyes several time before coming to rest them on Hikari. "Kari… I'm sorry. I did not know. Is he dead?" 

"No he's not, and you're damn right you're sorry. Do you realize the amount of trouble you put us through?" She said with a smile, "I'm glad you're awake. I'm glad all of this is over with. I'm tired of it, aren't you?" Takeru sat up on the bed and looked Hikari in the eyes. He leaned over and kissed her for a long time. "Yes, I am." Then they kissed again, and they shared their love forever. 


End file.
